Pokemon Mind and Soul
Pokemon Mind and Soul is an upcoming game and the third Pokemon game for the Nintendo Switch on Febuary 3rd, 2025. It was once again, developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo. Much like the other games, the player sets off on a journey to become a Pokémon champion. Plot The player and their family move to the new region of Molras, a Chinese-based land separated into five main countries. They set their house on either the fire border of Flumberg or the water border of Shuidana, depending on what game. While exploring town, you'll meet Carol, Nicolas, and Team Yong. The next day, you are requested from the lab of Professor Shu alongside your two new rivals where you get your starters. Then, you will fight Carol or Nicolas' starter depending on the difficulty. After setting off, a leading man on a flying Ho-Oh dives crosses the village. Carol tells you and Nicolas that the man is Wilton, the known champion of the Molras Pokémon League. Soon, Shu's assistant, Chen, rushes towards them and tells the player that he needs you to fulfill a delivery to someone and their Natu in a nearby town. After sending the package to them, the player can fully explore the area and fight Pokémon. Nicolas mostly suggests training your Pokémon to fight the Ice gym leader, Crystal. Gameplay Mind and Soul, like previous mainline titles, is based around exploration and capturing Pokémon, though the player mostly goes on a quest to become champion of the Molras league. Pokémon battles are also pretty much the same aswell. However, some attacks would require points from the new Energy bar. New Features Energy Bar and Rest - A new blue stat will appear on a Pokemon's title in a battle called the energy bar. Some moves now use a certain amount of energy from that bar. If it's too low or has dropped to 0, the Pokémon become TIRED. The rest option becomes available, and tired Pokémon will rest if clicked on. Energy points are slowly restored when resting, and that Pokémon cannot battle until its energy bar is full. Zodiac Pokemon - A new type of variant that depicts a certain animal from the Chinese zodiac formula and that animal's basic element. In total, there are 12 zodiac pokemon, as much seen with the original zodiacs of China. Molras Region - In this game, the player settles on Molras, a Chinese-inspired region separated into five different destinations representing a Chinese element. The lands is known for its rich culture and history and most importantly, their native Zodiac Pokémon forms. Sound and Cosmic Types - Two new types are added in the game, making their mark alongside the others: Sound and Cosmic. The sound types revolves around sound waves and tunes, whereas Cosmic has an space-themed aether feel to it. National Pokedex - The National Pokedex makes a return in this game. All pokemon can be assorted from any separate device (phones, other consoles, etc.) into the game, as well as trading them with others if the player is connected to Nintendo Switch Online. Base Camp - While this is a returning feature in the game, it has a few changes. The player can now move their avatar across the camp and can be set anywhere. The blue tent is accessible and both outside and in can be decorated by furniture bought at any Depot stores. Pokémon Care - Similar to the Pokémon Refresh and Pokémon-Amie, the player is able to care for their Pokémon after a swell battle. This includes petting, feeding, training, playing, grooming, and rest. Sometimes caring a Pokémon may restore any ailments from battling another trainer, Pokémon, or Gym Leader. Expeditions - Each town would have a task board where certain Pokémon can be assigned to different quests, in which the player can even join, though rarely. It takes a while for expeditions to be finished, but have great rewards after being completed. Expanded Gym Leagues - Each Molras country has 3 gyms, making a new record total of 15 gyms in the game. However, the player must only pass 10 of those gyms in order to compete against the Pokémon champion, making the 5 remaining gyms optional. Molras Region For the main article, see Molras. Molras is a new region split into five nations, each based off of a Chinese element: Flumberg, Shuidana, Eathro, Loguchus, and Platidum. This region is known for their rich history and native Zodiac Pokémon variants. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Game Freak Category:Nintendo Games Category:2025